Double Infinity
by CrystalEmbers
Summary: Seth, an elite trainer from the Orre region, works continuously to succeed in the never-ending goal of purifying Shadow Pokemon. When a battle leaves him as a young boy in a new region, he finds himself facing tough situations with no knowledge of his previous life.
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's Note: Well, since almost every story has one of these, we decided that we might as well make one too. There's not really much to say until the story really gets rolling. In case you didn't notice, we have been writing "we". Yes, there are actually two people writing this story, so hopefully that will make it twice as good :) R&R and hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

People tell me that I'm the smartest trainer in the entire region of Orre. In the entire _history _of Orre, in fact. None of that mattered to me, though, for my team is my life. Charizard, Pidgeot, Raichu, Vaporeon, Snorlax, and Primeape. Nothing could be better than my team. I even consider my starter, Charizard, to be a part of me as much as my own heart. Pidgeot, my first capture, is probably the most loyal Pokemon there is. Raichu, filled to the brim with magnificent, yet powerful energy. She's the heart and soul of our family. Vaporeon, the most clever and wise being possible. Snorlax, the poor insomniac, is powerful yet cannot sleep without using the move Rest. And who could possibly forget Primeape, who can endure so many hits, yet pack powerful punches.

Nope, nothing is better than this life, except for a single dark cloud, hovering over my head with malice. This one sheer destructive force could only be Cipher, of course. Led by Greevil, they constantly turn innocent Pokemon into beings they call Shadow Pokemon. I have been trying to develop a cure for this evilness for many years with no success so far. There is only one lead as to means of purification. I must somehow find a way to return the Pokemons' hearts back to a kind state.

It definitely hasn't been easy, especially with my son, desperate for constant attention from my wife and me. His name is Michael, and hopefully he will grow up to love Pokemon as much as I do. Luckily, my wife, Lily, is always there to take care of him, allowing me to continue with my research as smoothly as possible. Although she often takes care of him by herself, she does enjoy helping me with my research as well.

_And to think that I will be leaving this life of joy behind forever..._

As soon as this thought crossed my mind, I shook my head vigorously. Whether I was about to charge into Greevil's lair or not, I wouldn't let myself imagine death just yet.

Death. What would happen if I was killed at the hands of Greevil? Would my spirit intermingle with the spirits of all Pokemon, or would I left in a world of utter darkness? I'd never see Lily or Michael ever again - not to mention my team. Then again, If I was killed, I doubt Greevil would spare my poor Pokemon.

"Seth, we're almost at Gateon Port," Lily's voice snapped me out of my trance. "Dr. Kaminko will be waiting!"

"You sound so happy," I grumbled.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's not like you're going to die," she sighed exasperatedly. "You've been to Greevil's lair many times this year."

I shut my eyes closed and breathed slowly. As close as we were to each other, she would never understand my fear of death. I kept my eyes closed the rest of the car ride to the Kyogre Robot; it would be transporting me across the sea quickly to Greevil's Lair.

Although less than an hour passed, it felt like seconds before I was stepping out of the Robot Kyogre. The dark looming castle before me almost overshadowed the lava flowing out of the volcano nearby.

I took a deep breath; it was now or never. We needed the Darkness Divider, an item that helps separate the kindness and evilness in a Pokemon's heart, very badly.

I had barely taken another step towards the stone building before a pack of Houndoom leaped out of their hiding place in the dark bushes. Instinctively, I grabbed Vaporeon's Poke Ball off of my belt, and pressed the silver button in the middle, causing it to grow to the size of a baseball. I immediately threw it towards the middle of the advancing pack, and it popped open with a white flash.

A blue Pokémon with scales lined along the ridges of its backbone and a mermaid tail appeared in the middle of the Houndoom pack. With a white ruff flowing around its neck, the creature gracefully emerged from its Pokeball. "Vaporeon!" It cried in a high pitched voice.

"Use your Surf attack!" I ordered her.

An enormous blue wave of water surged up from underneath Vaporeon's paws, reaching out in all directions, and slammed into the pack of Houndoom. They collapsed at my feet, most of them either whining in pain or knocked out. Instead of feeling triumphant, a frown appeared on my face. This was way too easy - Greevil would never have let an intruder off so easily. Not accepting success, I suspiciously stood in place, thinking about how Greevil could possibly have made this situation a hundred times more malicious than it was already.

I didn't have to wait long before I found out what he had in store. From the mouth of each Houndoom rolled a red pulsing orb the size of a golf ball. Unnerved, I took a pace back, anticipating something horrendous to happen. Slowly, the red orbs, in their abundance, started to expand farther and farther out. Soon enough, the orbs were each the size of a Golem. Each orb then glutinously expanded and popped, revealing billions of tiny red orbs inside. Slowly, it dawned on me. These red objects were _not_ orbs. They were Ariados eggs. In the millions. Already hatching.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Authors' Note: Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 of Double Infinity! Here's Chapter 2. Review are appreciated, especially concrit.

Chapter Two

There once was a time in my childhood when I fell into a lake full of Carvanha and Sharpedo.

Our family had gone for a picnic near the lake, and I wanted to play in the water. Of course, my mother said no - though I wouldn't take that for an answer. After lying that I had to use the bathroom, I snuck through the trees and arrived at the deeper end of the lake.

As soon as I arrived, I plunged my feet into the icy cold depths, enjoying the refreshing feeling of water. Almost immediately, though, something tickled my foot. I swiped my hand through the water and a blinding pain raced through my arm. A high-pitched wail escaped me as tears rolled down my face.

Suddenly, a blue and red figure leaped out of the water and latched onto the collar of my t-shirt. It flipped backwards, spikes slashing my face, and I toppled into the water after it.

After falling in the lake, the most dreaded moment of my life whirled by in a surreal flash. Carvanha and Sharpedo simultaneously attacked me. Being a child, I couldn't defend myself very well, and my father's Lapras barely arrived in time to save me from the terrifying jaws of death.

Once he fished me out, though, the Carvanha were still not satisfied. They continued to snap their jaws at Lapras, sending the blue Pokemon into a state of confusion, which, in turn, threw me off its back. After splashing back into the water once again, a Sharpedo, fed up with the ruckus shot out of the depths of the lake, and slammed into me.

This huge act of aggression caused my father to dive in to save me, at the risk of his life. Luckily, we got away from the menace and flung ourselves onto the land. Never, since that moment, had I felt this kind of fright until now, with mountains of tiny Ariados eggs surrounding me.

By the time I had regained my courage enough to move, there were at least a hundred Ariados mere feet away from me, each one snapping their jaws hungrily at the prospect of blood. "_Aaaarrrriaadosssss,_" one of them, who was presumably the leader, hissed. "_Let me drrrink your blooddddd."_

Finally, my wits seemed to come around. There was no possible way Ariados eggs could hatch that fast. It seemed even more unlikely that they could talk - unless Greevil had come up with another way to be even crueler to Pokemon.

After quickly considering whether or not I would attempt to fight off the vile creatures, I realized that they would easily overwhelm my precious Pokemon by sheer numbers. I also felt an invisible evil force at work, crueler than the Ariados, sending shivers down my spine. In a swift and practiced motion, I called out Charizard.

The noble creature spread his magnificent wings and swooped down to lift me onto his back. After liftoff, however, little did I know that I would have been better off fending for myself rather than sending out another Pokemon.

A couple of the Ariados had clambered on to Charizard's back with me, though that wasn't the real problem. Many of the spiders had shot up a spider web that stuck to my Pokemon's pale yellow stomach. They then proceeded to pull themselves up, each one's eyes gleaming hopefully at the thought of blood.

The additional weight of multiple Ariados immediately began to drag the fiery Pokemon down. Soon enough, so many of the spiders had crawled up that Charizard was pulled to the ground and didn't get up. Of course, I was on his back - so naturally I hit the ground hard and got a face full of Ariados as I rolled off.

I tried to sit up, dazed, but the overwhelming weight of the Pokemon kept me down. Suddenly, the Ariados parted a bit to reveal the leader again. The leader crawled onto my shoulder and set it's fangs on my arm, not deep enough to go through the skin, but enough for me to feel the cold, sharp teeth.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Charizard faint as the Ariados dug their fangs into his skin. I snapped my eyes shut, not brave enough to see my Pokemon in such pain. The leader Ariados reminded me that I wasn't exactly homefree, though. In the small moment of time my attention had been on Charizard, it dug its fangs deeper into my skin, till it pierced it and drew blood.

Pain so strong it made me dizzy shot through my arm. As if on cue, the other Ariados began to bite me, sending powerful venom and pain through my body. I squeezed my eyes shut, my mind went blank, and I blacked out with several Ariados digging their poisonous fangs into my skin.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Authors' Note: Here is another chapter of Double Infinity! A rather dramatic one, so hopefully you'll enjoy it the best :) Reviews are always appreciated and are the fuel we need to keep creating more of the story.

Chapter 3

I had no idea how long I was unconscious for. When I woke up, though, I was lying on a cold stone floor, roped up, gagged, and bleeding. It became apparent to me that this was a prison cell in the heart of Greevil's lair quite quickly, as I had been here more than once on investigation missions.

"Finally, you're awake," I flinched at the sound of Greevil's voice. A small man in a purple cloak walked out unsteadily, leaning heavily on a cane. He had permanently narrowed eyes with brown glasses to help him see.

I tried to speak, but it just came out as grumbles. Greevil just laughed and continued to speak in an Italian accent "Ah, yes, yes. You want to, no? You should have thought twice about coming here, then!

"I am quite glad you decided to pay me a visit, though. I have wanted you to see my latest... invention. Come in here, Shadow Dialga and Shadow Palkia!"

My eyes widened. Dialga? Palkia? They were only Pokemon myths from a faraway place called Sinnoh - which my father called fake. After all, these mysterious creatures could supposedly control time and space. If all the legends were true, and if Greevil really had turned them into Shadow Pokemon, there was no way I could leave this place alive.

Greevil really wasn't lying, though. For the moment he called them inside, part of wall slid up to reveal two enormous creatures I had never seen before. One of them, which I assumed was the controller of time, Shadow Dialga, had black skin and silver crystallized spikes on its body. The controller of space, Shadow Palkia, had dark gray skin and stood on two firm legs. Small, straight wings stuck out of its back and it had a red ruby on its arm.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Greevil asked to no one in particular. "Definitely my best Shadow Pokemon creation so far - though I eventually hope to make a Shadow Lugia. Either way, I thought you should get a grander death and be killed by these two instead of dying at the fangs of Ariados. You agree with me, no?"

I continued to glare at him, hating that I couldn't say anything or move at all due to the ropes. "I shall make this quick - you have caused me so much trouble in the past that I would rather get rid of you quickly than let you plot an escape."

He looked like he was about to give a finishing command when he paused. "Seth, I wish to tell you one more thing first. Your Pokemon are already dead. Your Charizard died because of the Ariados' venom, and you forgot to return your Vaporeon so she met the same fate. As for the rest of your Pokemon, a couple experiments killed them quite quickly."

Greevil's words stunned and angered me more than anything I had ever heard in my life. My team. My precious, best, most amazing team. Was now _dead_. They were all gone forever, never to be seen again. Greevil yelled some words to Dialga and Palkia that were inaudible in my ears. The only sound was my heart pounding as tears rolled down my cheeks.

The words must have been a command, though. Because when I looked back up at Greevil and the Shadow Pokemon, I saw them preparing their signature moves, Roar of Time for Dialga and Spacial Rend for Palkia. Both of the moves were supposedly just a myth - like me someday. The man who fought and lost in the battle to protect Pokemon.

Blurry beams of energy and light shot out of them, smashed through the bars of my prison cell, and slammed into my bloody, tear-drenched body at the exact same time. And just like that, I disappeared from the world forever.

*****Author's Note: To be continued... somehow


End file.
